Banter and a Coffee
by Frelise
Summary: A short one-shot of Sebastian and Kurt - though don't get your hopes up, it's strictly friends! Takes place during 'Dance With Somebody'


**Author's Notes**: Ugh... so I was _suppose_ to be writing Chapter 3 for **KiTW**, but I am so blocked on that chapter it isn't even funny. For some reason I started writing this, and yeah... I'll probably delete it later since it was written while I was sleep-deprived and bored, but eh. XD It's probably not very spot-on for accuracy, but I have a horrible memory. So blame that. P:

* * *

**K**urt was near breaking when he finally stumbled into the Lima Bean that evening. The place was nearly deserted except for a bored middle-aged woman standing behind the counter, and as fate would have it, none other then - you guessed it! - Sebastian frickin' Smythe.

_Fan-tastic._

Kurt paused halfway at his and Blaine's usual table, his puffy eyes narrowed and trained on the Lead Warbler warily.

"Well, well, if it isn't the walking ad for Bedezzler. Where's Blaine? You two are usually joined at the hips these days," Sebastian commented absently after a glance in the other teen's direction.

"H-he's not here. I imagine he's off -t-t-telling everyone what a_ h-horrible _person I am."

Kurt had intended to sound angry, furious even at Blaine's automatic assumption that Kurt would do such a vile thing as _cheat_, but instead it came out pathetic and deflated.

To be honest, Kurt was pretty much past the point of putting on a brave face at the moment. He dumped his bag into Blaine's vacant seat before slumping into the other, sniffling loudly as he grabbed the napkin container.

This gained Sebastian's full attention. He straightened up slightly and eyed the boy in mild surprise. Out of everyone in Ohio, he never imagined he would see Kurt Hummel looking so... _down__-hearted_.

Against his better judgment, the Warbler stood from his place at the window booth and walked leisurely over to the other boy. He leaned casually against the wall, his still steaming cup held aloft in one hand with his other crossed over his chest.

Sebastian wasn't exactly the empathetic type - or, hell, even a _caring_ type in general - but over the past few months, he had grown somewhat attached to Kurt.

Emphasis on _somewhat_.

God only knows how or why, after all the crap they've been through (particularly since a lot of it was caused by the other, and _no_. Sebastian was adamant on saying they shared the blame, thank you very much).

But alas, here they were... Kurt trying to hide his tear-stained face while he fought to get a damn napkin out of the dispenser (_and why on earth do they even put them in these stupid. tiny. metal. THINGS_!), on the verge of chucking the defected thing across the table, and Sebastian... watching in silent amusement.

Sebastian put on a neutral facial expression, though internally he was dying with... no. Not concern. What was it he was dying with?

Ah, right.

Curiosity.

But definitely _**not**_ concern.

"You need help with that, killer?"

"No, I most certainly," he paused, scrunching his face up in an effort to squeeze his hand into the way-too-small slot...

Kurt huffed in irritation. "Actually... yes. That'd be nice." Kurt mumbled, his hand retreating from the dispenser.

Sebastian set his coffee down and took the napkin container... and popped the lid off with relative ease, passing the contraption over without a word.

"Oh."

While Kurt accepted a napkin to wipe his eyes with, Sebastian pulled over a third chair and took a seat. "... So who's done what this time?"

Kurt raised his head to peer at Alvin's long-lost chipmunk brother doubtfully. "Since when do you care?"

"Who says I do? Maybe I just want to know who so I can congratulate them."

There was a brief pause.

"... I don't mean that," Sebastian said quietly.

"Yes you do, you've never liked me. I don't expect that to change just because I'm having a bad day."

Sebastian scoffed. "A bad day? No offense, princess, but this seems to be a little worse than a 'bad day'."

Kurt glared at the nickname, but instead of commenting on it, said bitterly "Yes, well. What's the harm in telling you? I'm sure by the time Blaine's finished, the whole world will know that I cheated on him."

Sebastian, who had been in the process of taking a sip of his drink, made a choking noise, his eyes widening. "You did _what_? ... I gotta hand it to you, I didn't think you were that kind of guy-"

"I'm not! I didn't cheat - I would _never_ do something like that! I'm **not** you!" Kurt snapped, his lip quivering defiantly.

Kurt exhaled loudly, shaking his head slightly. "I didn't mean that, either."

This time Sebastian chuckled. "Oh no, you definitely did. But it's fine." He shrugged passively, gulping down half his beverage before continuing to speak. "So if you didn't cheat, why would Blaine be telling everyone that you did?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to shrug, albeit his eyes portrayed a hint of guilt. "He… he saw some stupid text messages from this guy. They were nothing really, but he just exploded over it."

Sebastian nodded slowly, his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Not to be the buzz kill here, but this is _Blaine_ we're taking about. I may not know him as well as you or the rest of the Warblers, but he practically wears his heart on his sleeve. I'm sure if he took it as cheating, than he genuinely saw it that way."

Kurt sighed, sinking lower into his seat. "… Yeah. I know. But I swear it wasn't like that."

"I believe you."

"Really?" Kurt asked in a small voice, looking up from where he had been staring gloomily at the floor.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yes. Regardless of your gay Barbie wardrobe, you seem… trustworthy," he admitted reluctantly.

Kurt snorted. "Gay Barbie? Like your one to talk."

Sebastian grinned. "How would you know? You've seen me _once_ outside my blazer; I hardly call that enough evidence for your hypocrisy."

They both laughed, and Kurt smiled timidly. "Thanks for this. It… helped, believe it or not."

"Oh I believe it. I'm renowned for my inspirational speaking, I'll have you know."

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head at the younger boy before sighing softly. "Well, I should head back. My dad will be worried if I'm not home with dinner in the oven."

"You in an apron… sounds strangely sexy," Sebastian teased. It was probably pushing it, and too soon, but Kurt simply laughed. "You have no idea," Kurt countered with a playful wink.

He was heading for the door when Sebastian added, "Kurt?" The New Direction member looked back, his head tilting just enough to speak 'yes?'

"I hear your guidance counselor is wicked at couple therapy."

Kurt smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

He was just able to throw in a "Say hi to Blaine for me!" before Kurt was out the door. Sebastian shook his head, a bemused expression lighting his face, before finishing off his coffee.

The kid was alright.


End file.
